Luces en un pequeño rincón
by furi.laufeyson
Summary: Loki necesita irse,necesita tomar distancia. Thor no deberia amar tanto. Ambos se aman, sí. Ambos se necesitan. Pero el destino jugó con sus sentimientos. Thorki!PostThor 2. (es muy simple, no hay ninguna advertencia. Solo leed y disfrutad.)


Toma un respiro y relaja tus pulmones. Ya no hay nada que te retenga aquí. Mira a tu alrededor. Estás completamente perdido en un lugar del cual no vas a salir nunca. No si no huyes por tu pie. Mira, si. Mira bien a tu alrededor. Este lujo nunca fué tuyo, ni las palabras de cariño. Los abrazos,las caricias, los "buenas noches." Devuélvelo todo, ya no te pertenece.

El frío te alcanza tan pronto ciertas la puerta de tu gran estancia. Quieres mirar atrás, y quieres recordarle tal y como era antes de que todo esto terminara con lo único que de verdad si fué tuyo. Ojalá hubieras escuchado las sabias palabras de tu corazón aquella vez. Pero ya nada es lo quieren que regreses, pero tu no puedes hacerlo. Esta vez quizás es mejor recordar todo el odio, todo el rencor. Es más fácil para huir. Doblas la esquina, con la mirada completamente apesadumbrada y quieres llorar. ¿por qué? Es simple, le echas tanto de menos que quisieras morirte. Él es la luz de tu vida, la energía que te arrastraba hacia la felicidad. Pero ya no quiere saber nada de tí.

"No, Loki. No más mentiras esta vez. No más sufrimiento. Ya no."

Esas palabras se agolpan en el pecho, testigos de la dura realidad. Te dejaste llevar por el miedo, por el odio, por el dolor... Y ahora ya no hay una mano que limpie la lágrima que cae por tu pálido rostro. El rostro de un muerto. Antes eras bello como la porcelana, pero ahora se te escapa la vida. Miserablemente se te escapa entre los dedos. Eres un dios y no puedes mantener aquello que amas a tu lado. Pero es simple lógica. Tú mismo lo mandaste todo a la mierda; tú mismo acabaste con esto.

Sigues avanzando por los pasillos grandes, apenas iluminados, como si de una sombra se tratara. Te ocultas a los guardias; ellos no te dejarían con vida. Eres bastardo miserable, nada de lo que has tenido te pertenece ni lo hará. Llegas al límite, al límite de la frontera entre cerrar los ojos y fundirte entre las espesas olas que rodean tu antiguo hogar, o volar. ¿Volar hacia donde? ¿qué destino te puede aguardar? nadie te querrá en su hogar.

Aunque las dudas y los pensamientos inconexos se acumulan en tu cabeza, tú sigues en tu particular huida. Esta vez no más sangre, no más muerto. Solo quieres ser libre. No eres rey, no eres príncipe, no eres asgardiano; pero serás libre. Libre como un gorrioncito; te dices con una gran ironía en tu propia voz. Una voz que si se alzara, sonaría rota y desafinada como un violín viejo al cual ya no se le da el cuidado necesario.

La alcoba de Thor está a tu derecha y la puerta entreabierta. Piensas en entrar a visitarle; seguramente está durmiendo profundamente. No es que le quieras, es que le necesitas lejos. Él puede convertir toda tu convicción en un simple recuerdo. No quieres que eso ocurra, pero sí no le ves por última vez antes de partir, lo lamentarás para siempre.

Al entrar, todas tus memorias de infancia parecen danzar en forma de espíritus llenos de alegría por toda la sala. Te ves a tí, pequeñito, pálido, huesudo y tímido, al lado del cachetudo, sonriente y fortachón de tu hermano; leyendo los cuentos que vuestra madre os traía para que no tuvieráis pesadillas. ¿Cuantos siglos durmieron juntos? ya perdiste la cuenta de cuantas veces fueron sus bracitos los que te abrazaron por la noche, al tener pesadillas. Ya no quieres memorizar el número de veces que salió la palabra "te quiero" de sus labios. Antes y después. Siempre estuvo en su vocabulario.

Los niños batallaban. se explicaban historias, lloraban y se abrazaban. Todo juntos. Fueron creciendo a medida que ibas adentrándote en el oscuro habitáculo, llenándolo de color. Ellos habian crecido y eran unos jóvenes llenos de vitalidad que se contaron sus primeros romances. Sus primeros celos. La mano de Thor tomó su cuello y sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los tuyos. Ese recuerdo brillaba con fuego a comparación a los demás. Sus primeras palabras tras una semana de no hablaros (pequeñas disputas entre hermanos) fueron.

"Pase lo que pase, te quiero, Loki. Nunca lo olvides, nunca me apartes de tu lado. Estaré contigo siempre; y si miento, que el mismo Odín me desherede del trono."

Tu querías replicarle cuando sus labios vigorosos esbozaron una sonrisa de confianza y supiste que todo estaba bien. No tenías que hablar , pero nunca le susurraste un "Yo también."

El último recuerdo que se apareció ante tí estaba acostado al lado del cuerpo durmiente de tu hermano. Era el mismo Thor, indicándote que te acostaras a su lado. Sonreía, sonreía como nunca lo habia hecho. Te acercaste para tomar su mano cuando de golpe una mano fantasmal y luminosa se asomó delante de la tuya y apareció un Loki, uno que lucía francamente muy diferente a tí. Tenía la piel pálida pero las mejillas rosáceas y una sonrisa iluminadora.

Tomó la mano del otro Thor, y se sentó a su vera, peinando su cabello de forma íntima. El rubio le abrazó y ambos rieron. No sabes por qué, esa última imagen te hizo soltar una lágrima pequeña y escurrediza.

Los fantasmas desaparecieron lentamente, justo cuando tomaste asiento al lado de tu hermano y acariciaste su mejilla con delicadeza. No querías despertarle, pero él estaba ya despierto.

"yo también los he visto, Loki. Parece ser que tu magia se resiente a marcharse de aquí; y no quiere perderme. Yo tampoco quiero perderte."

La voz profunda era casi un susurro, un susurro dulce que fué acompañado por una manaza cálida que tocó la tuya, y la apretó en su mejilla. Tú le respondiste con suavidad.

"No, Thor, ya no hay más opción. No tengo un lugar al que irme, pero aqui tampoco puedo quedarme."

"Tu corazón no tiene por qué tomar esa decisión, Loki. Tu magia, tu corazón...Te ha mostrado que es lo que siente a través de este maravilloso espectáculo de emociones. Mientras todo sucedía, me he permitido llorar por nosotros, hermano. Te echo tanto de menos que no hay nada, ninguna otra cosa, que pueda llenar el vacío que tu ausencia ha dejado en mi vida. Por favor, te lo suplico, deja este camino en solitario y vuelve a casa. No a Asgard, no a tus aposentos. Vuelve conmigo, Loki. Te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras."

La voz de Thor se habia roto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos pero no reflejaban debilidad alguna; simplemente era el sentimiento más poderoso de todos quién hablaba por é hayaste fuerzas para moverte del lado del mayor, y seguiste en silencio, cerrando esta vez los ojos. Thor te observaba, y pronto te envolvió en un dubitativo abrazo. Podías desvanecerte en cuanto desearas, por lo que el dios del trueno disfrutó de cada segundo que su hermano le permitía este contacto íntimo.

"No tienes que irte, Loki. No tienes que irte."

Los susurros en forma de peticiones que Thor le soltaba eran muy reaccionabas, no podías tomar esa decisión. No ahora. Tenías que despedirte de tu hermano, de alguna forma u otra. Su abrazo era realmente cálido y no querías moverte. Querías olvidar.

"Yo nunca fuí el querido de nadie aquí, Thor. No puedes obligarme a aceptar a esta gente que realmente me quieren ver muerto y enterrado. Me merezco su desprecio, ahora sí. Pero durante tantos siglos atrás; ¿que hice para merecerlo? Al menos ahora soy el centro de atención, todo el mundo habla de mí. ¿antes? solo era tu grandeza la que era nombrada en las esquinas de los salones."

Thor se removió inquieto de su lado de la cama, pero no se levantó ni dejó de abrazarte. Ese tema era delicado para todos. Incluso para él.

Los brazos te atrajeron más y ahora estabas acostado junto a él. No hizo más que empezar a explicarte cada una de las historias que , sin ti,Loki, no hubiera salido victorioso. Eran tantas que dolía. En cierta parte dolía. Thor era un narrador pésimo, enseguida recurría a las gesticulaciones y los gestos cuando las palabras le fallaban, pero aún y así, atendías a lo que él te explicaba. No supieron como, el amanecer les alcanzó. Thor, con una leve sonrisa, te dijo.

"No puedes irte hasta que te haya explicado todas las historias que hemos vivido juntos, Loki. ¿esperarás por mí?"

"si eso te hace feliz y me dejas tranquilo, entonces sí."

Al día siguiente, Thor era tu sombra. Te seguía a todos lados, se sentaba junto a tí desde el desayuno y no abandonó tu lado hasta que ambos fueron a dormir. Su actitud era el de quién disfruta de la compañía de un enfermo terminal, un enfermo que ya no tiene cura alguna y que solo puedes contemplar hasta que se desvanezca. Esa noche Thor siguió con las historias, pero tú, pese a todos los esfuerzos, caíste dormido al par de horas. Thor no te separó de su abrazo. Temía que te desvanecieras.

Esas historias estaban cargadas de mensajes secretos, de simbolismo oculto. Unas palabras no dichas por los labios de tu hermano mayor. Llevaba una semana con su cometido, sin haberse separado de tí un solo momento. El Thor que tú conocías ya no estaba presente; era un Thor que en cualquier momento iba a derrumbarse. Pero no lo hacía más débil; solo más humano. Y los dioses odian el sentimentalismo de los humanos. Ahora ha tomado fetiche por apretar tu mano y mirarte con unos ojos cargados de lágrimas que no descienden. Su garganta aguarda una palabra, pero pesa tanto que jamás la dirá, piensas.

Te recargaste en el marco de la puerta; cabizbajo. Tus mechones negros cubrían tu rostro. El pecho se sentía cálido por la constante presencia de tu hermano, pero él se veía ahora enfermo. No sabías por qué. Fuiste en secreto a tu madre; estaba prohibido que la vieras de nuevo, pero querías preguntarle... Algo le pasaba a Thor. No es que no le quieras, te repites. Es que no sabes vivir con él.

Frigga sonrió, de la forma más triste que una madre puede sonreír a su hijo, y te dijo.

"el se muere de pena, Loki. Hay algo que le apesadumbra tanto que su energía vital se desvanece mientras tu y yo hablamos. No ha querido contarme nada; pero todo el mundo está preocupado por él."

Te sentiste culpable, ¿verdad? Thor era, y sigue siendo, la única persona de la cual puedes sentir amor genuino. Y se muere por que tú quieres dejarle solo, irte de aquí. Sabes que sus lágrimas descienden cuando dormís juntos, que lo hacen mientras tiene tu mano tomada y la besa repetidas veces.

él se muere de amor por tí, y tu le matarás por orgullo.

Aquella noche, entraste en sus aposentos y le viste asomado al gran balcón que daba al sonoro mar. Thor apenas entraste se giró y alargó ambos brazos hacía tí, buscando un abrazo. La culpa te corroe, y vas a cumplir su deseo. Ambos son fantasmas que mueren en separado, y solo cuando sus memorias salen a flote, vuelven a sonreír. Memorias juntos que les recuerdan que en un tiempo, solo hubo un "tu y yo", memorias que son dulces y tristemente perfectas. Le abrazaste como en tu primera visión y Thor por primera vez susurró en tu oído.

"No te quiero, Loki. Te amo. Déjame disfrutarte, por que el día en que te vayas de mi lado moriré de pena. "

Te apartaste un poco para mirarle a la cara. La tez tostada y siempre alegre de Thor eran dos círculos de ojeras y ojos húmedos. Él siguió hablando.

"No he dormido desde que me visitaste hace ya un tiempo. No puedo perder el tiempo durmiendo, sin disfrutar de tu presencia. Si duermo, pierdo segundos de oler tu aroma, de tocar tu mano y besarla. Es lo único que me das, y es lo único que necesito para seguir con vida."

¿por qué lo hacía todo tan difícil? tú solo querías irte, tú solo querías partir lejos. Sus lágrimas eran la cosa más... Dolorosa en el pecho, que habías sentido desde hace tiempo. Sonreíste levemente, como hace tiempo que no sonreías. Thor llevó su mano a tu rostro y acarició tu mejilla con el pulgar, apoyando la frente en la tuya.

"eres un idiota, Thor. ¿por qué lloras por mí? Pronto me habré ido y ya no habrá más dolor en tu pecho. Tu crees que no puedes estar sin mí, pero pronto lo estarás. Pronto..."

Se atrevió a lo que siempre, desde que tuvo conocimiento, quiso hacer. Thor te silenció por primera vez con un beso en la comisura de tus labios, y de nuevo, no hubieron palabras que sintieran la necesidad de expresar que es lo que Thor trataba de decir en todo aquel tiempo. Tú, sin embargo, tuviste fuerzas para susurrarle.

"yo también te amo, Thor. Te amo."

Las estrellas se vieron más luminosas esa noche. Nadie quiso decir nada. Vuestras palabras se perdieron en el aire. Se perdieron y ya no quisieron volver. Los recuerdos danzaban alegres, y aquella noche no durmieron. No fué el único beso, pero tampoco tuvistéis el valor de moveros de aquella posición mágica. Las estrellas siempre están observando a los amantes, y los protegen. ¿sóis hermanos?, ¿sóis príncipes?, ¿sóis enemigos? ... ¿sóis amantes? No sabréis nunca lo que sóis.

Solo sabed, que siempre seréis dos. Siempre juntos. Hasta la muerte.


End file.
